1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a refrigerating compartment temperature control device for use in a refrigerator and the like.
Among the many types of refrigerating compartment temperature control devices, a typical model is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,092. In this device, a control knob for regulating cooling-air flow is provided with a cam on a portion of the rear surface of the knob. The side face of the cam forms a sloped surface. A support lever is operatively linked to a cooling-air flow regulator by the sloped surface of the cam such that upon movement of the control knob the cooling-air flow volume is controlled.
In the above control device, when cooling air flows into the refrigerating compartment through the cooling air channel, cooling air strikes against a control plate which controls the amount of cooling air volume entering the refrigerating compartment. However, the lever connected to the control plate is pushed in the direction of flow of the cooling air with the result that the knob is unintentionally rotated across the slope surface. This creates the potential problem for not maintaining a constant and continuous flow of cooling air.